This invention relates to a device for adjusting the angular position of a movable supporting surface, in particular the head section of a bedstead supporting the head end of a mattress.
Bed frames are known which have an adjustable head and/or foot section capable of being moved up about an axis of rotation parallel to the horizontal foundation of the bed by crank drive means. Because of the restricted space available between the lower portions of the bed and the floor, the use of long crank arms for adjusting the bed sections is not possible. Instead, compact but powerful drive means are required to do the job and they represent the highest of the cost factors for beds of this type.
Bed frames of the foregoing type are used mostly in hospitals and nursing facilities, but also in private homes. However, they are quite expensive since the adjustable head and/or foot section is an integral part of the specially constructed bed frame. The patient should be able to adjust particularly the head section himself so as to choose the most comfortable position for eating and reading, for example, without outside assistance. This operation requires a drive motor to adjust the particular adjustable bed frame.